Showing Their Worth
by 1monster2
Summary: This is a little drabble that I came up with a while ago, but just actually got on the computer recently. It's a just a drabble about each of the Pevensies, and why I think the gifts they received correspond with their royal subtitles (Magnificent, Gentle, Just, Valient). Tremendous thanks are due to my amazing beta, narniagirl11, who is my first ever beta, and is AWESOME! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"_Last of all, he said, 'Lucy, Eve's Daughter' and Lucy came forwards. He gave her a little bottle of what looked like glass (but people said afterward that it was made of diamond) and a small dagger. 'In this bottle,' he said, 'there is a cordial made of the juice of one of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends is hurt, a few drops of this will restore them. And the dagger is to defend yourself at great need. For you also are not to be in the battle.'_

_ 'Why, sir?' said Lucy. 'I think-I don't know-but I think I could be brave enough.'_

'_That is not the point,' he said. 'But battles are ugly when women fight.'" (Lion, Witch, Wardrobe, 108-109)_

Valiance: brave, courageous and faithful

The cordial and dagger show her Valiance. The cordial shows her bravery because she is a healer. Healers routinely have to show more bravery then most people, because they have to face injuries and illnesses that ordinary people do not have to face. Sometimes, it seems like Lucy had to be even braver then the two Kings, because they just had to fight the battles-she had to deal with the aftermath.

The dagger also shows her Valiance. It shows her bravery and courage because she didn't _have _to fight in any battles. She could have stayed at Cair Paravel with Susan, and let Peter and Edmund take care of the wars, but she didn't. She came to their aid on several occasions, like when she led the Narnian archers who were fighting Rabadash. Father Christmas told her that battles were ugly when women fought, but she felt comfortable about making the decision about when to fight when she grew older.

_The cordial and dagger show her Valiance._


	2. Chapter 2-Edmund

**Hello, all! Sorry this new chapter has taken so long to come out…it took me a while to figure out what I was going to do with Edmund, since Edmund doesn't receive Gifts from Father Christmas like his siblings do, so….this took a while. Then I got all wrapped up in graduation stuff for my older brother, who's going to Belmont University in about two months to start college…and I'll be the oldest kid in the house. **_**Scary…. **_**Anyways, thanks to all of you lovely people who are reading this story for the first time, as well as people who have read it before and reviewed.. **** Enjoy! (before I forget, super thanks to my beta, narniagirl11! You rock!)**

'"_You have a traitor there, Aslan," said the Witch. Of course everyone present knew that she meant Edmund. But Edmund had got past thinking about himself after all he'd been through and after the talk he'd had that morning. He just went on looking at Aslan. It didn't seem to matter what the Witch said.' (LWW, not sure what page)_

Just: guided by truth, reason, justice, and fairness

The table and the wand show his Justness. The table shows his Justness because it shows his redemption. It shows that even though he committed the ultimate crime of betraying his siblings, the Great Lion loved him enough to sacrifice Himself for him. It also showcases his mercy, because he now grants mercy to others, having been granted it himself. Edmund didn't learn what happened at the Stone Table for a while-he only knew that Aslan had somehow protected him from an even greater punishment.

The wand also shows his Justness. The wand was carried by _Her, _the person who he betrayed his siblings to. When he destroyed it, he showed that he was changing. He wasn't going to be a stuck up prig anymore-he was going to grow in love for his country, his family, and for Aslan. The wand also shows that he was changing because he destroyed it to protect his brother. Yes, it helped immensely that the Narnians weren't getting turned into stone, but Edmund only went after _Her _when he saw that she was going after Peter. He couldn't let his brother be turned to stone for something he did-he knew he had to take care of it himself.


End file.
